


Just Edit It Out

by orphan_account



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Free! - Freeform, Kisses, M/M, Sunday - Freeform, accidentally coming out, liveshow, younow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan joins Phil's YouNow broadcast momentarily... and things don't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Edit It Out

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome Phandom! Here's a quick drabble for you guys! I've been really busy for the past few weeks so my upload schedule is a little odd. Also there may be some spelling/grammar/punctuation mistakes, sorry!  
> Remember to leave kudos and comments, thanks!

"Phiiiill come cuddle" Dan requested motioning Phil to his chest.  
It was a Sunday afternoon and Dan was sitting next to his boyfriend, they had just started an episode of 'Free!'.  
Phil quickly scooted down the couch and into Dan's warm arms.  
Dan wrapped one arm around Phil's middle and the other up to Phil's head to run his fingers through Phil's soft, jet black hair.  
Phil tangled their legs together and moved his torso as close to Dan's chest as he could. He smiled.  
"You're still doing a liveshow today, right?" Dan asked  
"Ya, of course. What are you planning on for the rest of the day?"  
"Probably just watch some Netflix or something in my room. Might answer some twitter questions.. I don't know" Dan replied, still fondling Phil's hair.  
"Ok"  
"Oh do you want to go out for dinner or something tomorrow?"  
"Bear, I'd rather just stay home with you"  
"You know, that's the best way I've ever been rejected"  
"Mmm I love you"  
"Love you too, babe"

"Hello Alice, and Sarah, and Savannah, and Seth, and Mackenzie and Maddy and Luke" Phil said as he started broadcasting to YouNow a few hours later.  
"How's everyone's weekend going?" He continued, looking into the chat.  
Answers started popping up immediately.  
"'Fabulous' says Dean. Jillian says, 'I've been watching you and Dan all day and haven't left my room.' good choice, good choice"

Phil continued his liveshow as usual. Occasionally searching random Wikipiedia articles to read to his viewers, talking about his latest video, answering some questions, checking the top fans, showing off his latest unique purchase, etc.  
About 20 minutes into the broadcast, Dan walked into the lounge and could be seen walking in and out off shot. Instantly, the chat was overwhelmed by about 1,000,000 messages saying "oHMYGOD IT'S dAN GET DAN!". Phil eventually gave in, "Dan?"  
"Yes Phil" Dan replied, not looking up from his phone.  
"Would you like to join me here on camera?"  
"Umm sure for a bit" Dan said putting down his phone, finding a comfortable place on the couch.  
"Hey guys! If for some odd, odd reason you don't know who I am, I'm Dan, danisnotonfire, I'm basically Phil but younger and giant meme trash."  
"That's not how I would put it"  
"Whatever, they all know who I am anyway"  
Everyone welcomed Dan as he asked the fans to describe their day in one word (as he usually does). 

After about 10 minutes, the younger boy said  
"Check the top fans again"  
"Uh well we have, at number 3 coconutswaggy, Jacob Southland at number 2 and JillThePhangirl at number 1"  
"Good job guys. Oh and Phil what do you want for dinner?" Phil responded with "uhh I don't know, Mexican"  
"Do we have the ingredients for Mexican?"  
"I don't know, check the fridge"  
"I don't want to check the fridge, it's too far away"  
The two men continued their conversation for a little while longer, completely ignoring or forgetting the fact that they were live on camera.  
The chat going crazy over the domestic Phan.  
Eventually they had decided on the leftovers from last nights dinner.  
"Ok well I'll go make that now then" Dan said as he gave Phil a soft kiss on the cheek before darting towards the door.  
Phil just looked at him with blank eyes, mouth dropped open.  
"Phil why are you looking at me like that... just edit it out"  
"Edit it out?!? Dan this is flippin YouNow! You know that!" Phil said raising his voice.  
"Shit" Dan whispered under his breath as he exited the situation as fast as possible.  
Phil looked back to the chat to see the cluster-fluff of messages saying "PHAN IS REAL <3" and "oML I'm ScREAMING WHAT just HAPPENED!!?"  
"Uhh well guys... I'd better.. uh get, um I should probably go now." Phil said quickly cutting his liveshow short by covering the camera and ending the broadcast.

"Uh Dan what was that? Did you forget we were live to thousands of people?" Phil asked leaning against the counter as he watched Dan open the fridge.  
"Look I'm sorry Phil, it was a habit and I just forgot, I'm really, really sorry" Dan said as he moved closer to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around the older man's waist.  
"I mean, I didn't want to have to revel our relationship yet, but the screenshots have already been taken, it's probably also trending on twitter by now or something"  
"Oh, baby" Dan said, seeing the slight disappointment in Phil's deep eyes. He pulled Phil into his chest and held him tight.  
"It's ok bear, it's not really your fault" Phil replied pulling his face out of the crook of Dan's neck.  
"But it kinda is"  
"Don't worry"  
"Phil, I love you so much" Dan said giving Phil a long, lustful kiss to the lips.  
"Do you want to make a video about it? I mean everyone will be expecting one soon." Phil suggested after pulling away.  
"Nah, not right now, can we just forget about dinner and cuddle for a while?" Dan responded, a little overwhelmed by this whole situation.  
"That's good with me" Phil responded, giving Dan another kiss and leading him into his bedroom.

"Uh Dan" Phil said after they had gotten settled under the monochrome sheets.  
"Ya"  
"I'm a little scared"  
"Babe, what do you mean?"  
"I mean, I don't know what to do, what this is going to do? Will our audiences increase? Decrease? And you know how bad the hate comments were before, well is it going to get worse? Do we have to make separate coming out videos? Or talking about 'Phan' and our sexualities in one video? And if so, who's channel would it go on? And what abou-"  
Dan cut Phil off by pressing their lips together into a short, but passionate kiss.  
"Look, Phil, you don't have to stress about this right now. Just focus on us in this moment" Dan said wiping a tear off Phil's soft cheek with his thumb.  
Phil didn't reply, he just dove into the crook of Dan's neck. It was only 7:43 and Dan already felt tired.

They ended up crashing early, in each others arms, smiling. They had enough problems around the whole 'accidentally-coming-out-live-to-thousands-of-fans', but they also had each other, they loved each other, and that's all that really mattered at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to leave comments and kudos, as they are greatly appreciated!


End file.
